Juste un Je t'aime
by Baekie Sue
Summary: En ce jour particulier de Saint Valentin et après sept années de frustration à attendre ces mots en vain, Baekhyun va laisser une dernière chance à Jongin. Chance qu'il ne saisira cependant pas et c'est le cœur en miettes, convaincu de n'être que peu de choses, finalement, pour lui, qu'il va lui poser un ultimatum. (IRL : Fic de Gab EXO KaiBaek)
1. Chapter 1

**Juste un « Je t'aime »**

 **Première partie.**

 _En ce jour particulier et après sept années de frustration à attendre ces mots en vain, Baekhyun va laisser une dernière chance à Jongin. Chance qu'il ne saisira cependant pas et c'est le cœur en miettes, convaincu de n'être que peu de choses, finalement, pour lui, qu'il va lui poser un ultimatum._

 _..._

 _« -_ Convainc moi de ne pas partir Jongin. Dit Baekhyun, le cœur serré de savoir d'avance qu'il allait échouer même de cette façon.

« -Quoi ?

« -Donne moi une seule bonne raison de rester avec un mec qui se fout complètement de moi.

« -Mais c'est faux ! Je ne me fous pas de toi, je...

« -Si ! Et je … Je suis fatigué d'attendre le jour où tu me diras que tu m'aimes.

« -Mais je...

« -Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'enfin tu me le dises. J'en suis venu à me dire que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop et qu'au final, tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire, c'est t'éloigner d'avantage de moi... A moins que tu ne m'aies tout simplement jamais aimé... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« -Baekhyun...

S'approchant de lui, transpercé par sa peine, Jongin s'immobilisa toutefois à quelques pas de lui quand Baekhyun recula à son approche.

« -Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avancer dans le vide Jongin ! Reprit-il en piétinant. Et... Et ça me fait mal... J'en peux plus.

« -Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ?

« -Pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Dis moi que tu m'aimes !

« -Mais tu le sais.

« -Non je ne sais rien ! J'attends c'est tout ! Et... tant pis si tu ne le penses pas... Tenta-t-il en dernier recours. Je ne te demande même pas de le penser. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais assumer ça … je crois... mais... je veux les mots... je veux juste les mots, je veux les entendre Jongin. Je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes !

« -...

Face à son nouveau silence, Baekhyun sentit sa dernière étincelle d'espoir s'éteindre et son corps s'en vider de tout courage.

Jongin l'estimait-il si peu que ça pour qu'il ne veuille même pas lui mentir ?

Alors pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi Jongin restait-il avec lui ? Juste pour le sexe ? Est ce qu'il n'était que ça pour lui ? Un arrangement ? Un bon compromis qui lui donnait satisfaction et dont il se contentait donc très bien ?

Les bras ballants le long du corps, les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, Baekhyun retint alors sa peine et ses larmes. Tant pis ...

« -Jongin... si... Reprit-il difficilement, avant de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison de rester... Cette ! Raison ! … Tant pis je... Je monterai dans le train de dix-huit heures pour Bucheon et je ne reviendrai pas.

« -Quoi ? Tu me fais du chantage ? Et tu dis m'aimer ?

« -Oui moi je t'aime ! Mais toi...

S'interrompant pour ne pas dire les mots qui lui ferait trop de mal, il posa sa main sur sa bouche dans une grimace, pour retenir sa douleur qui voulait sortir...

Et Jongin secoua la tête.

« -Et bien tu sais quoi Baekhyun ? Vas-t-en ! Dit-il d'un ton mauvais en sortant de l'appartement, claquant la porte telle une sentence qui condamnerait leur couple à voler en éclat.

Seul, démoli, Baekhyun se passa ensuite la main dans les cheveux, fixant la porte qu'il ne voyait plus, tant ses yeux étaient embués.

Maintenant il savait.

« - _Tu as raison mon amour … C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire._ Chuchota-t-il alors, tandis que son cœur, définitivement brisé, se serrait à en hurler.

../..


	2. Chapter 2

**Juste un « Je t'aime »**

 **Deuxième partie**

Frappant à la porte de l'appartement où vivait son petit frère, Jongin était en colère.

Une colère étrangement dérangeante et désagréable. Comme si elle était là pour dissimiler quelque chose d'important placé derrière. Un état second dans lequel Sehun le découvrit en lui ouvrant la porte et son sourire accueillant qui apparu à la vue de son grand frère, disparu dans l'instant.

"-Bordel, t'as une tête à faire peur, Jongin ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

« -Y'a rien. Comment tu vas ? La forme ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui, une fois dans le salon.

« -Ça va bien mais...

« -WOW ! T'es chic Bro ! Dit-il alors en le détaillant. Tu sors ce soir ?

Sehun fronça le front. Jongin était étrange ...

« -Oui je sors en effet... tu... j'emmène Sungra au restaurant ce soir...

« -Ah petit frère, j'ai honte. Tu es plus riche que moi. Mais n'en fais pas trop quand même. Tu n'as pas besoin d'étaler ton argent pour la séduire, elle l'est déjà ta Sungra. Dit-il dans un doux sourire affectueux.

« -C'est pas de la séduction, je l'invite au resto, c'est tout.

« -C'est son anniversaire ?

« -Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est la Saint Valentin. Alors on va fêter ça au restaurant tous les deux. Vous faite rien vous ? Ton chéri ne vous a pas concoqueté un petit dîné aux chandelles sur le balcon ou un pique-nique érotique au lit comme l'an passé ? Dit-il amusé.

Jongin se décomposa alors instantanément et Sehun s'approcha de lui en plissant les yeux.

« -Sans déconner t'as oublié la Saint Valentin ?

« - _Oui ... en effet..._ Dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

« -Merde ! Rentre vite chez toi et achète de fleurs sur le chemin Jongin. T'as merdé sur ce coup là...

« - _Non..._ Dit Jongin en relevant les yeux sur lui.

« -Comment ça non ?

« - _Baekhyun s'en va..._

« -Quoi ? Où ça ?

« -Il prend le train de dix-huit heures pour retourner chez ses parents... il me quitte Sehun...

« -Quoi ? Répéta-t-il, sidéré. Mais... Mais... Comment c'est possible ? Vous ? Vous vous séparez ? Mais... Vous vous êtes disputé ?

« -On peut dire ça comme ça oui, il... il m'a prit la tête pour... juste parce qu'il veut que je lui dise que je l'aime... mais... il n'arrête pas de me harceler avec ça...

« -Quoi ? Mais c'est débile comme raison de se séparer ! Bon, j'avoue que ça doit être chiant d'avoir toujours à le répéter... D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je n'imaginais pas Baekhyun si insécure... Mais bon. Lui assurer une fois de plus, s'il en avait besoin... un jour comme aujourd'hui en plus, c'est pas la mer à boire non plus ! Se séparer pour ça c'est de la connerie tu... C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

« -Si ...

« -Et bien alors ? Je ne comprend plus là... C'est pas comme si tu ne lui avais jamais dit en plus tu...

Jongin baissa la tête en se laissant choir dans le canapé, honteux tout à coup et Sehun ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« -Ne me dis pas que... Putain ! Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? Depuis sept ans... Pas une fois ?

Jongin fit non et Sehun secoua la tête d'incompréhension et de colère.

« -Bordel ! J'y crois pas ! **Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ?** Dit-il en attrapant par le col de sa veste pour le relever face à lui. Tu me dis que depuis toutes ces années, pendant lesquelles je l'ai entendu te dire qu'il t'aimait à la moindre occasion... depuis tout ce temps, il n'a jamais eut de réponse de toi ? … Pas une fois ?

Jongin fit non à nouveau et Sehun le relâcha, en se détournant nerveusement de lui sur quelques pas, avant de revenir se planter devant lui.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?

« -Mais bien sûr que si !

« -Et bien quoi merde !

« -Je ne sais pas.

« -Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

« -Je ne sais pas dire ça...

« - **JE !** ... **T'AIME !** … C'est tout con et je te jure que ça ne fait pas de mal. Bien au contraire. … _Par contre, j'imagine que de ne jamais l'entendre de la personne qu'on aime pendant tout ce temps, doit être particulièrement douloureux._ Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? C'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais entendu lui dire, mais te connaissant je pensais que tu ne le faisais juste pas en public, que tu ne réservais ces mots qu'à ses oreilles à lui... Alors qu'en fait... Merde Jongin... Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« -Non !

« - **Quoi ?** S'énerva Sehun.

« - **Il est hors de question que je cède ! Je ne lui appartiens pas !**

« - **Bien sûr que si crétin ! Corps et âme ! Depuis sept ans maintenant !**

Jongin secoua la tête.

« -Je ne céderai pas à son chantage. S'il part, c'est qu'il ne m'aime plus, _ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant._

« -S'il part, c'est certainement parce qu'il croit... à tord... qu'il aura moins mal s'il ne t'as plus sous les yeux, abrutit ! Putain Jongin j'ai envie de te frapper. Dit-il en amenant son poing devant sa bouche pour le mordre.

Jongin fronça le front et Sehun en fit de même, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'avantage de lui.

« -Mais en fait... je vais plutôt te poser deux questions toutes simples et tu vas y répondre sans chercher à te défiler...

« - ...

« -Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

« -Oui...

« -Et est ce que tu pourras vivre sans lui ? Non, même pas... juste... Demain matin... quand tu vas te réveiller et qu'il ne sera plus là, qu'il ne sera pas près de toi... Est- ce que tu pourras te lever et juste... Vivre cette journée de demain... sans lui ?

Une larme coula alors sur la joue de Jongin en réponse, tandis qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux en réalisant et Sehun sourit.

« -Ça va faire mal hein ?

« - _Sehun..._ Supplia-t-il, en panique.

« -Coure imbécile.

../..


	3. Chapter 3

**Juste un « Je t'aime »**

 **Troisième partie (Fin)**

N'ayant pas pris une minute pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à lui dire, Jongin s'engouffra dans leur appartement comme une furie, faisant sursauter Baekhyun qui avait rassemblé ses affaires et était sur le point de s'en aller.

Reculant face à la violence de son entrée, Baekhyun détourna le regard, afin de retenir les nouvelles larmes qui menacèrent immédiatement d'inonder ses yeux et Jongin s'adossa à la porte.

« -Il faut qu'on parle Baekhyun.

« - _Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine maintenant..._ Dit-il presque inaudible, tant il avait la gorge serrée.

« -Et bien moi je crois que si, alors tu vas m'écouter...

« -...

Croisant nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger, Baekhyun ne dit rien. Et devant le silence de son compagnon, Jongin se lança dans le vide, sans filet... C'était son ultime chance de réparer, alors...

« -Je n'ai jamais su dire ce que tu attends de moi... parce que ne n'ai jamais aimé personne et que je ne suis pas un menteur... Commença-t-il maladroitement.

Nouvelle blessure dans le cœur, Baekhyun baissa la tête, la gorge encore plus douloureusement serrée.

« -... Mais... Continua Jongin. Pour toi, c'est différent. Et ça me fait peur... parce que... parce que tu y tiens tellement que c'est devenu encore plus gros... et avec le temps, ça n'a fait qu'empirer et l'obstacle devant moi est devenu infranchissable... ou pour être plus juste, le temps a fait que j'étais de plus en plus terrorisé à l'idée de te le dire... et aujourd'hui encore... alors que ce n'est que la vérité toute nue...

Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui, la tête penchée et Jongin poursuivit :

« -Tu... tu fais battre mon cœur Baekhyun... Et bien qu'on vive ensemble, à chaque fois que je sais que je vais te retrouver, c'est la folie la dedans... Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Je ne suis vivant que quand tu es près de moi... J'aime ta présence... J'aime ta voix, j'aime ton odeur, ta saveur... J'aime tes sourires et tes regards... Ce regard que tu poses sur moi et qui me fait exister... J'aime ta bouche, ton corps tout entier... J'aime tes mains quand elles me touchent ou virevoltent dans les airs quand tu me parles... J'aime me réveiller à l'aube et te regarder dormir tout le matin quand on a fait l'amour toute la nuit... J'aime ce que tu es, qui, tu es... J'aime ta personnalité plus que tout, ta gentillesse, ta générosité et ta droiture... J'aime que tu m'aimes, j'aime ... je ... Je t'aime... et j'aime t'aimer Baekhyun. Finit-il enfin, à bout de souffle, avec l'impression d'avoir son cœur devant lui, à l'air libre.

« -...

Le visage inondé de larmes, Baekhyun ne dit cependant rien et Jongin vint à lui, se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui, sur le tapis.

« -Je te demande pardon. Dit-il alors en l'enserrant de ses bras, la joue contre son ventre. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je crois qu'... Je crois que j'en crèverais de chagrin. Finit-il, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue et que les mains de son compagnon se posaient sur sa tête.

Puis le corps de Baekhyun fit un sursaut, quand il laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement et Jongin releva la tête, le cœur serré d'avoir été un connard et de lui avoir fait du mal... d'avoir osé lui dire de s'en aller...

« -Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il, alors que Baekhyun lui souriait à nouveau à travers ses larmes. Et ce ne sont pas que des mots...

Et pour Baekhyun... Le soulagement était tel qu'il n'avait même plus les mots pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait en retour, qu'il le pardonnait et que non, il ne le quitterait jamais...

Alors en réponse, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Acceptant son baiser, Jongin accrocha sa main à sa nuque, tandis qu'il l'incitait à le rejoindre au sol d'une pression dans son dos et Baekhyun ne résista pas une seconde.

Ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, il se mit alors à genoux face à lui, l'emportant dans un baiser profond et gourmand en soupirant de satisfaction. Un baiser affamé comme après un long manque, une faim insatiable, comme un baiser de retrouvailles.

Puis, calmant leurs ardeurs, c'est essoufflés qu'ils se sourirent.

« - _Je suis désolé..._ Chuchota Jongin. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir délaissé pendant toutes ces années...

« -Ne te tracasse pas pour ça... Maintenant, il faut juste oublier. Le vide, ce manque que j'avais... est comblé, je suis comblé... Et je suis heureux. Dit-il en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage. Je t'aime Jongin.

« -Moi aussi Baekhyun... Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il, son regard planté dans le sien.

S'apercevant alors que Baekhyun avait rougit à ses mots, il sourit.

« -Tu rougis ? Demanda-t-il amusé« -Mais non, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

« -Oh si tu as rougis quand je t'ai dis « Je t'aime ».

Baekhyun rougit alors une nouvelle fois violemment et Jongin émit un petit rire.

« -Tu rougis encore... Dit-il en caressant sa pommette du dos de son index.

Baekhyun mit ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher, amusé lui aussi et Jongin rit.

« -Je t'aime. Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Et Baekhyun secoua la tête.

« -Arrêtes !  
« -Oh non maintenant je n'arrêterai plus de te le dire chaque jour, j'ai du retard à rattraper... Je t'aime... Répéta-t-il à son oreille.

« -Non ! Dit Baekhyun en se levant précipitamment, alors que Jongin essayait de le retenir et se levait à son tour quand il échoua.

« -Je t'aime Baekhyun...

« -Arrête de te moquer.

« -Alors arrête de rougir... Je t'aime. Dit-il, le suivant quand Baekhyun quitta la pièce.

Arrivant dans le couloir où il ne le vit pas, Jongin avança et s'arrêta à la porte du bureau pour voir s'il y était caché, mais non. Puis la salle de bain, où il n'y avait personne non plus.

Un sourire en coin naquis alors sur ses lèvres, quand il prit la direction de la dernière porte, celle de leur chambre... et c'est sur le seuil de la pièce qu'il retrouva son compagnon dont les pommettes rosies n'avaient pas pâli.

« -Tu veux que je te dise un secret Jongin. Lui dit-il en s'écartant de lui. T'entendre me dire...

« -Je t'aime...

« -Oui... Souffla-t-il en reculant, alors que Jongin avançait vers lui. Ça ne me fait pas que rougir...

Puis il se mordilla la lèvre et un sourire en coin de Jongin plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre leurs bouches se frôlant d'envie.

« -Je t'aime. Répéta Jongin.

« -Je te déteste.

« -Menteur... Dit-il, avant d'investir sa bouche et que Baekhyun ne s'accroche à son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme des damnés, s'excitant du moindre soupir, du moindre touché de l'autre, alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de tous leurs vêtements dans un doux désordre.

Ils allaient s'aimer... Oui pour eux cette Saint Valentin qui aurait pu si mal finir, serait une belle nuit d'amour qu'ils s'offriraient l'un à l'autre, tandis que Baekhyun savourerait en prime le cadeau de Jongin, le plus beau cadeau de toute sa vie... son amour en quelques lettres dont il manquait tant.

...  
Et à l'aube, alors que Baekhyun dormait près de lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Jongin, la tête maintenue sur son poing, regardait son compagnon, comme il le faisait très souvent, avant de sourire quand une impulsion maintenant familière lui vint.

Se penchant alors sur l'amour de sa vie, il caressa sa bouche de la sienne.

« - _Je t'aime..._ Lui dit-il dans un léger souffle, le cœur fou, de s'entendre le dire une nouvelle fois dans le silence ambiant.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrant par la fenêtre, lui révélèrent alors un léger rosissement des pommettes de Baekhyun, avant qu'il ne sourit, amusé et se blottisse contre lui, les yeux toujours clos... Et n'ayant qu'une seule chose à lui répondre...

« -Je sais...


End file.
